Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe
by Anon4Us
Summary: All Nathaniel wanted to confess (or at least attempt) to the girl he like without the aid of some evil super-villain. Never would he thought that finding an old pin would lead him into becoming Paris' latest feather hero and all the drama that comes with it.
1. First Step Is the Hardest - Part One

Hello All! Hope you all enjoy this attempt of a Peacock Miraculous! Nathaniel story!. I had this all written up before the latest information was release so this Peacock Kwami isn't quite canon. Still hope you all will enjoy it!

* * *

 **Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe**

 _ **First Step Is the Hardest - Part One**_

"Ack! I'm late!"

Running down the stairs, Marinette couldn't believe she had slept through her alarm again. If it wasn't for Tikki, she would have missed first period again. It was pure skill in removing her nightwear and getting into some clean clothes before dashing her way into the bathroom. After a battle with her bedhead and a quick brush of teeth, she was ready to face the day.

Gathering her homework, school bag with her phone and wallet and making sure Tikki was in her purse, Marinette flew her way down the stairs to the bakery and towards the front entrance. There was no time to slow down this morning. She had to keep going if she didn't want to get detention or lecture on being more responsible with school.

She wasn't irresponsible! She was Ladybug! Though, that isn't something she would be able to broadcast to the city.

"Overslept again, Marinette?" lightly scolded Mrs. Cheng as her young daughter reach over to grabbed a few rolls.

"My alarm failed to go off, Mama," she protested, "I need to go!"

Shoving the bread into her mouth for an attempt at breakfast, she flew down the sidewalks to the collège. Maybe this would be the only upset of her day? She could only hope so. Maybe it would be another Akuma free day. It had been awhile since she had to transform into Ladybug and found herself enjoying the free time. It was as if she was a normal girl with a normal life, didn't have to deal with the supernatural world of Paris.

But as Tikki had said when Marinette mention her enjoyment of the time off, that she would be even more on guard. It would only be a matter of time before another Akuma would make an appearance.

But with the weekend in sight, she only hoped it would be filled with hanging out with Alya and maybe watching Adrien during one of his shoots. That thought was enough to send her heart a flutter as the collège came into view.

* * *

He hadn't truly confessed his feelings yet.

Yes, he totally never had done it in right way.

The last time he worked up the nerve to even talk to her, he kind of wasn't in control of his body and could only remember bits of pieces of what had happen to him.

Not really the best birthday he ever had, but it was by far the most memorable one of the lot of them.

Gulping, Nathaniel gripped tighter to his sketchbook and something in similar size but gift wrapped in hand as he watched students flowing into the collège. There was no sight of Marinette yet d he didn't know if this was a blessing or not. This morning, he was all ready to go right up to her and confess his feelings. He worked all night on drawing to get the meaning across.

Valentine's Day had come and went and he already chicken out on that one. His gift for her was still locked up in his locker, never most likely to see the light of day.

But as he stood off to the side of the school's entrance, the doubt started to enter his heart.

What if she refused him?

What if he made an embarrassment of himself or her or both of them!?

What if Chloe got involved?!

Moaning into his gift, he couldn't bare himself if he came across that queen bee. To suffer at her hand once more, to fall like Kim had after him. It was her fault he was in this situation already. If he didn't tripped over her bag, if she didn't see his comic, he wouldn't have to talk to Marinette. He was fine with admiring the kind hearted designer from afar.

There was that little voice in the back of his head that ask if he was really, he didn't pay too much attention to it.

The ringing of the bell startled Nathaniel back to reality. Tumbling around, he almost dropped his stuff to the ground. Juggling the items, both his sketchbook and gift were safe for another day. Letting out a breath of relief, he looked up and spotted the very person he had been waiting for all morning. There she was jogging up the steps inside with Alya at her side.

"Maybe this is some kind of sign," he sighed as he started to walk, stuffed his things into his school bag before class.

* * *

The river of students flowed through the hallways as they headed to classes. They all happily chatted with each other as they walked or stood in front of their lockers. There was one example in a pair of upper classmates as they walked through the masses. The male student with large dark curly hair used his lanky taller body frame to make way for his shorter female friend.

"Are you ready for your audition this afternoon?"

"Of course, with my trusty Catherine on hand, I shall pass it with flying colors."

She scoffed, push her red curls out of her eyes as she glanced up, "You are going to need luck, Raoul," she said, "You know Francoeur has an audition as well."

"Lulu-"

"Lucille~"

Raoul rolled his eyes, "Fine, Lucille," he said, stressed her name, "You have a way to bring a fellow down by mention your favorite duo partner."

"I'm sorry that there is only one spot open," Lucille said, "But, I still would put my euro on Francoeur. His playing has more of a soul, a beautiful heart compared to yours's. I think he is finally breaking out of his shell-"

The two friends happily chatted, unaware of a huge classmate and subject of their discussion coming behind them. Francoeur had heard the kind words and merely grin, adjusting his glasses and gripping tight to his guitar case.

"She thinks my music is beautiful," he sighed, almost missing the final bell before running off.


	2. First Step Is the Hardest - Part Two

Thanks for all those that review. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. And yes, I know its on Ao3, just reloading it over to share it about.

* * *

 **Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe**

 _ **First Step Is the Hardest - Part Two**_

In the end, it was another normal day of classes. Marinette smile as she stretch up into the air. Sitting around was getting to her, but it was still nice to make it through class without trying to come up with some reason to duck out to fight an Akuma.

"You been in a good mood lately," said Alya.

"I've been," said Marinette, "The sun is shining and the weekend is finally here. What isn't there to be happy about?"

"I wish I could have your outlook," laugh Alya, "I barely been able to get anything new for my blog. There is only so much fluff I can put on before my followers demand something with meat."

Marinette nod her head in sympathy for her best friend. Without Akuma to fight, there was no need to transform. So there were no new sights and no new pictures for Alya to post on her blog. Not her fault that Hawk Moth hadn't been in the mood to destroy the city as of late.

Picking up their bags, both girls took to leaving the classroom only for the entrance to be block by some familiar forms. Marinette sigh as her eyes fell on top of the form of Adrien Agreste in the hallway. There he was, Nino at his side while trying to escape the attention of Chloe and Sabrina.

"Did you know I'm going in Daddy's place to choose the final members of the Françoise Dupont Student Showcase?" ask Chloe, smiling as she lean closer to Adrien, who merely took a step back.

"Really? He must trust your judgement," said Adrien.

"Of course, my ears are fine tune instruments and my keen eyes will make sure that we won't have anyone embarrass our school. This is a city wide event after all. Daddy is going to make sure we will have penalty of coverage of the event with newspapers and television," explain Chloe, standing up straight with pride, arms cross over her chest, "I was going over to theater to see those who are up for some of the final solos, and I know you're fantastic at the piano, Adrien."

"Ah, yes but I'm not-"

Marinette could feel her blood boil as she watch Chloe grab a hold of Adrien's arm. Who does she think she can do something like that? Or maybe what upset her was the fact that Chloe had the courage to act so sure of herself around Adrien while Marinette could only stammer whenever he talked to her…or looked her way…or a lot of things that she didn't have enough fingers to count on.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you could help me? Help our school? I'm sure I could handle it, but your opinion means so much to me," said Chloe, while Marinette felt sick at the sight of the pout.

"Well I-"

"What a great idea, Chloe," interrupts Nino, places his arm around Adrien, squeeze himself between the two blondes, "We can make it a group."

"A group?" ask Chloe, her voice shrill.

"Yes, as a group," said Nino, "I'm sure people can watch as long as they're quiet. Adrien will be able to help, while the girls and me here keep the mood light."

With a turn of the head, the attention fell on Marinette and Alya. No one seem to realize the other group was there. To feel the heated glare of wrath from Chloe on her body, it feels like Marinette should flee or say she couldn't come. But Alya place her hands on her back and pushes themselves forward.

"Sounds like fun. I would love to take some video of some of the music students," Alya said, holding out her phone.

"You can't take video," said Chloe, "You need to respect their privacy after all, hadn't you learn that little lesson."

The jolly good mood dropped a few inches at that mention. The strain smile on Alya's face struggle to remain and Marinette stood up to prevent a tongue lashing fight to break up, "So! What time do the auditions start?"

Thank God for Nino. The boy nod his head in acknowledgement, "Classes are over, so I bet they are going to be started soon."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yes, I doubt they will be able to start without me," she said, turning their back them, motion Sabrina to follow, "I'm not waiting so if you want to come, you better hurry up."

Letting out breath of air she didn't know she held in, Marinette slump her shoulders. Why did even talking to Chloe seem to take more energy than it was worth?

"I swear, one of these day that girl is going to get what's coming to her," mumble Alya, watching the blonde girl walk away with Sabrina trailing behind. Adrien was soon to follow, leaded by Nino.

"Well, to be fair, a lot of the Akuma do attack her sooooo," said Marinette, struggling to let out a giggle at the number of times she had to save Chloe's behind.

"True! If we tag along, maybe Ladybug might show up to save her again."

They both laugh at the thought, joggling quickly to head with the others to the theater.


	3. First Step Is the Hardest - Part Three

I do hope you are all enjoying the updating over here. Please continue to enjoy and share your thoughts with some reviews please.

* * *

 **Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe**

 _ **First Step Is the Hardest - Part Three**_

"So, are you going to be sulky the whole afternoon?"

Nathaniel sighed, placing down the lamp he wasn't really looking at. Juleka was trying to cheer him, since he acted depress all day. It was just going out shopping to these back alley shops weren't his scene and the only reason he was here was because Rose had to go home and she didn't want to go by herself.

"This isn't my scene," he said with a struggle before getting startle with Juleka turning around with some kind of tribal head-hunter mask, "Why are we here anyway?"

"Why not? I find cool things here all the time," she said, putting the mask down, "I like to find old things and bring them back to life. Maybe you can find something here to inspire you."

Merely nodding his head, Nathaniel moved through the store, his eyes trailing over the mismatch items. His mind wasn't really here as he kept thinking back to his gift and his failure to even speak to Marinette today. No, he sat in the back row, and merely watched her from afar.

Trailing his hands along surfaces, something pinched his skin. Pulling back his hand in pain, he looked down at what was the cause. His eyes widen at the sparkles and gleams of the pieces of vintage jewelry. There were earrings, necklaces and brooches all along the table. His heartbeat started to pick up as a thought ran into his mind.

His painting might be too much; a piece of jewelry would be prefect. He could past it off as a general gift, to give himself courage to speak to Marinette. It could lead to a date even! A real one!

"See something you like?"

Surprised, Nathaniel looked up to be met with a large smile. Stepping back, he didn't realize that the shopkeeper was right there. It was an elderly Asian gentleman with a bright smile and a gleam in his eye, kind of reminded him of Santa Claus.

"…Well, I…"

"I can see you're a young man that is in need to come courage, some pride in oneself," said the shopkeeper, reaching over to pick up one of the pieces. He took a hold of Nathaniel's hand, placing it inside.

Pulling away, the young student looked down at what was in his hand. It was a small antique brooch that fit in his palm. It was made of some kind of silver metal, maybe steel with a fan design that made it seem neutral to wear by both men and women. In the centre was a small blue gem no bigger than his thumbnail. It was nice, something simple but not really what he was looking for Marinette.

"Ah, its nice but-"

"Think of this as a gift, you seem like a nice responsible boy," the shopkeeper, "I see some strength in you and I think that this little stone will bring it out."

"I-I-I-I can't accept this," said Nathaniel, shock at the idea that this guy would give away his merchandise, "Let me give you something.."

Digging into his school bag, his hand move around in search of his wallet. But there was nothing, couldn't feel the familiar leather that was his wallet. Opening the bag, Nathaniel's eyes darted around while his hand shuffle through the items. It wasn't like it was full of junk. He could clearly see what was inside, but no sign of the wallet.

"it is quite fine. No shame in taking a gift."

"I must have left it at school," he said, panic on high at the thought of all his money, ID and other things missing with his wallet, "I'll be right back. Let me go and get it."

"No rush," the kind gentleman said, "Take your time."

Closing his bag, Nathaniel started towards the door to make his way back to school. It was only a few blocks away; he would on be few minutes.

"Nat! Where are you going?" shouted Juleka.

"Left my wallet in my locker," he explain, swinging the door open and exiting the shop, "Be back in a second. Text me if you move on!"

With a quick wave, Nathaniel flew down the street.

Brooch in hand.

* * *

This wasn't how he wanted to spend his afternoon. Wasn't the worst, but Adrien could think other things he would rather be doing. Listening to students, play pieces after piece. Some of them really shouldn't have even here as they stumble over the music and it hurt his ears. Yes, there was a few good auditions. But, there was only one good performance for every five bad ones.

And they only had been here for an hour.

Alya and Marinette seem be happy enough with their quiet chatter and giggles while they seem to glance at his and Nino's way. Alya was more vocal in her comments of the musicians while Marinette was the only one that seems to try and point out the good in each act. Nino was a perfect balance of support while a sly critic afterwards. The only one that was not afraid to speak her mind was Chloe on how terrible they were, by looks or by performance.

It was something to admire her about. Chloe wasn't one to back down and if she wanted something, she could do anything in her power to get it. Too bad it required stepping on people to get head of the game. Like how she order Sabrina around to get water and or get her something to eat. The girl didn't seem to protest as she took to each task with determination.

"Agur, how many more do we have to sit through!?" whined Chloe, slumping her body onto the table.

The music teacher and one of the advisers to the student showcase, Mr. Rameau looked like on the verge of ripping his already grey hair from his head, "Ms. Bourgeois, there is only a few left, a couple guitarist, a flutist and a few more piano players."

"I think I'll get some air," said Adrien, getting up from his chair, "Be back in a minute."

A wave and acknowledgement, he grabbed his bag and headed outside of the theatre. Once the door was close, his body slump again the wall, "Finally."

"I thought you were never going to get out of there," Plagg said, popping out from the school bag, "Now, let's get out of here before my ears start to bleed."

"I can't leave yet," said Adrien, dragging his fingers through his hair, "I promise I would stay and I did dragged Nino, Alya and Marinette into this mess."

"They would understand, better one of you escape than none of you."

He merely rolled his eyes at the Kwami, "It isn't like that. Besides, they weren't all bad."

"Tell that to whoever killed that poor violin. The cat that had to die for the strings is rolling in his grave."

Adrien shoved Plagg back into his bag, "Quiet, I need to be heading back."

"You better get me some good cheese afterwards! Some of high quality!"

"Fine, fine," relented Adrien, closing his bag before turning back to the theater. Only, he barely held the handle before the doors flew open and people were leaving, running and screaming.

"What the!?" he yelled, twisting his body only to crash into someone.

"Adrien!"

He turned his head to see Nino with both Chloe and Sabrina. His best friend looked like in a panic while Sabrina was trying to comfort the blonde. Adrien moved towards them, concern for what had happen but he had a good idea of what was going on.

"What happen!?"

"There's a monster! It appeared and –" started Nino only for Chloe breaking away from Sabrina to grabbed his shirt.

Tears were streaming down her face, her make up running as it looked like she was crying but…she wasn't making any noise. Placing his hands on her shoulders to push her away for only a moment, their eyes met and he could see her lips moving, but nothing. No screams, no sobs, no voice was coming out.

"It was that thing's fault!" screamed Sabrina, "It took their voices!"

This wasn't good. He needed to get away, he needed to transform now. Ladybug would be here soon but he needed to hold back the Akuma until she could get here. If not, who knows what else, what damage the Akuma would do? Darting his head around, he notice some people were missing.

"Where are the others? Marinette and Alya?"

"Oh no! I think they are still inside!" shouted Nino.

Prefect solution.

A poor one, but it was one.

"I'll go back and get them, you get everyone out of here."

"Right," agreed Nino, taking a hold of the girls and started to run, "Be careful!"

"I will!"

Watching them go, turn the corner and get out of sight, Adrien knew it was now time for Chat Noir.

"Plagg! Transform me!"


	4. First Step Is the Hardest - Part Four

**Miraculous Team Up or Catastrophe**

 _ **First Step Is the Hardest - Part Four**_

If he held his guitar any tighter, he would break the neck off. Francoeur felt he was going to be sick, that what little lunch he ate was going to flow on the stage. He wished that he asked Lucille to do a duet, but she wanted to sing a solo for the showcase and now here he was.

If he could performed by himself, he would make her proud. The faith she had, it made him feel his heart thump with hope, with happiness. One couldn't ask for a better partner and he only hope that they would always able to play together forever. If there was anything Francoeur value more than his music was his friendship with Lucille. He wasn't the most social person, would play hours on his music. The others kids would find him strange and would leave him out of their games and chatter.

It was fine, he came to accept it.

Then he met Lucille his first year at Françoise Dupont Collège .

Now, he was ready to prove he could performed in public

All he had to do was step on stage, play his audition piece and wait to see if he made the showcase. Raoul was preforming after him, waiting backstage with Lucille in a way of moral support for both of them.

"It is nothing you hadn't done before," he thought, screwing up what courage he had before stepping on stage.

But he failed to notice the rope lying on the floor. His foot caught within loop and Francoeur and guitar flew down hard onto the stage. Sliding into the stage light, his face, knees and hands all hurt from the fall. Moaning, he turned his head to face the audience.

It seem that some of those watching seem to be sympathetic to his pain, but all he could see were those cold eyes of some blonde girl with a stripe shirt scowling down at him.

"Really? Not worth the time," she said, waving him off, "Next!"

"W-W-What," gasped Francoeur, staggering to his feet. Mr. Rameau seemed to share his shock in the judgement.

"Ms. Bourgeois, I don't think you can make such a quick judgement and-"

"My father, the mayor, is helping fund this and getting the mass media to show up. We cannot let someone like him represent our school," she said, "He doesn't look decent enough to go in front of the camera. I would hate to tell my father that I think this showcase isn't worth his attention and pulls out all the money and the reporters. I bet there will be talent agencies here to watch some of our talented students. We don't need someone like him, who's a small flea in the grand scheme of things."

There is no way Mr. Rameau would allow her to talk like that. Reaching for his guitar, Francoeur scanned between his teacher and the blonde only to see the older man's shoulders tense at the start slump down in defeat.

"No no no…"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"I-I-I-I understand," squeak Francoeur, "Thank you."

He didn't bother to hear or see anything else. Why did he think he could this? He should have stay at home, lock up in his room. Hugging his guitar, the only thought that came into his mind now was to find Lucille. She would reassure him, make him feel worth something, that he was something.

Getting to the backstage, there was the sight he saw but didn't want to hear. Raoul was talking to Lucille but it was as normal. They were blushing, both with red in their cheeks and seem to be not looking at one another.

"So, was thinking about that maybe you would like to see a movie this weekend? As a date?"

"Um…I guess that would be nice…"

"Really! Good, that's good."

"No!"

Both turned their heads and Francoeur clamped his mouth shut before fleeing. Fears and pain ate his heart. Lucille wouldn't want to preform duets with him anymore; she would only want to sing with Raoul and not hang around with him.

He had to get out!

* * *

Opening the skylight, Hawk Moth grinned at the negative emotions he felt as the butterflies flew around.

"Music is supposed to be the language of the heart and soul. To not play, it must be like having your tongue ripped out," Hawk Moth spoke, cupping one of the many white butterflies in his hands and dark magic flew around his hands before the butterfly absorb it.

"Go! Let's give the boy an reprise," Hawk Moth order, allowing the Akuma butterfly to fly and out to the city.

* * *

Getting outside of the theatre, Francoeur wanted to go home. He failed to notice the butterfly coming in his way before it seem to disappear into his guitar, releasing its magic as a purple butterfly mask formed around his eyes.

"It seems people enjoy silencing your music, my dear Flea Verse," spoke Hawk Moth, "I can help you spread your song while silencing everyone else, I only ask of one favor of you."

Francoeur nodded his head, "What do you need?" he asked as the dark magic surrounded his body.

* * *

"Chloe, how could you do something like that?" demanded Alya, hands on her hips.

Marinette couldn't believe what she had just saw. The girl had the nerve to do that. The poor guy only tripped and didn't have a chance to play. How could she have dismiss him like that?!

"I'm the one I charge here! I can make any calls I want," said Chloe, turning her noise up.

"He didn't even play a note; all he did was trip onto the stage!" sneered Alya.

"If you don't like it, than you can leave."

"Why you!"

Their heads turned to the front as screams and people running from backstage put the end to their argument. Students were running up the stairs as bats out of heck. The reason became clear when a huge body of man burst through the curtains. Dress in only a dark coat with matching fedora and dark red scarf, it was the four arms, one set holding a menacing looking guitar, and legs of a bug that were clear signs that it was no human.

"Who do you think you are?! You're ruining my auditions!"

"You need to learn to control your volume," the Akuma declared, swinging around to face Chloe, adjusting his fingers to strum his instrument.

The air ripped as waves of purple light flew from his playing and everyone dived out of the way, but it was too late for Chloe. The girl got hit and flew back into her chair. Sabrina was the first to her side, "Are you all right?"

It appeared she was, the same sour look on her face, wasn't bleeding until she started to shriek out. At least, her lips were moving but her voice wasn't coming out. Everyone stare as the panic started to emerge or Chloe as the tears gush out.

"One should be quiet when the performance is starting," the Akuma said, leaving his head, exposing a bug like face, with mandibles around the mouth but what was clear was the butterfly mask around the eyes, "And this will be the greatest one in history! It's called Flea Verse Silence Paris in C Sharp!"

"Run!" screamed Nino, taking hold of the frozen Chloe and Sabrina and heading to the exit.

All Marinette cared about was than she needed to transformed. They needed Ladybug now. Flea Verse continued to blast at the remaining students, taking away their voice and destroying the place. Alya seem to brave the masses, moving closer with her camera recording the attack. Ducking behind the theatre seating, Marinette open her purse and allow Tikki to fly out.

"Tikki! Transform me!"


End file.
